Escapism
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: An cafe song fic Kanon decide de rompre avec Muki apres plusieurs années de vie commune, pourquoi une tel decision ?


_**Titre**__ : Escapism_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : An cafe_

_**Genre**__ : Song fic ; __lemon_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Ni les an cafe, ni cette chanson ne sont à moi TT je ne touche donc rien en ecrivant cette fic TT_

_**Spoiler**__ : hmmmmm :x_

_**Pairing :**__ Miku/kanon ; Bou/Teruki_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Que faire quand on s'ennui et qu'on a pas de PC sous la main ?? et bien un papier, un crayon et en route pour une song fic XDD Bon, j'avou que ça fait deja un petit moment que en lisant les parole de cette chanson, cette fic me trottait dans la tête !! Et n'ayant rien à faire là tout de suite maintenant et bien je me lance...mais toujours pas trop fort ... . _

_Nana-chan (17/01/07)_

**Escapism**

par Nana-chan

_J'ai su dans quelques endroits de mon coeur  
Que quelque chose semblable au bonheur ne continuerait pas plus  
Mais ces sentiments d'attirances envers toi ne changeront pas  
Adieu pour toujours à ces jours d'amusement_

Je parcoure son corp de baisé, il adore ça, et moi aussi, j'aime le gout sucré de sa peau quand on fait l'amour, il est tellement beau, tellement serrain, d'habitude...aujourd'hui quelque chose ne va pas je le sens bien, je le vois dans ses yeux.

"Ca va Tenshi no ?" Le son de ma voix semble l'avoir troublé

"Hai saiai Dôshite ?" Je rougit, mais dans la peinombre de la chambre il ne voit rien, j'ai un peut honte, car je vois bien que ça ne va pas, d'habitude il n'y a aucune fausse notes, et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de ne même pas arriver à lui donner du plaisir. Doucement, il passe la main sur mes reins, et nous reprenons cette même danse, à l'unisson. Et quand vient le moment de la delivrence, je cri son nom comme à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois, je me laisse retomber sur son tors humide, et comme à chaque fois il m'embrasse sur le front avant de me carresser les cheveux. Je me laisse doucement glisser sur le coté, pour venir me blotirre contre lui, mais à ma suprise il me tourne le dos, et fini par s'assoire sur le bord du lit. Je m'inquiet, decidement il n'est pas comme d'habitude, je m'aproche et pose une main son son epaule, il surtsaute, et me regarde, ses yeux innondés de larmes

"Qu'est ce qu'il ya Tenshi no !!" J'ai peur, je le sert dans mes bras, mais il me repousse, se leve et enfile son pantalon, avant de venir se rassoire pres de moi. Il detourne le regard, comme si il nosait pas me regarder. _J'ai peur dis quelque chose !!_

"Kanon-kun, qu'est ce qu'il y a je t'en pri, parle moi !!"

"On arrete" C'est un coup de poignard que je reçois en plein coeur

"Nani ?!"

"On arrete, c'est fini nous deux !"

"Comment tu peux dire ça !!"

"Je le dis c'est tout !! Nous deux c'était pas fait pour macher voila tout"

"Et c'est apres trois ans de vie commune que monsieur se rend compte que nous deux ça n'est pas fait pour marcher !! hein !! pourquoi tu me fais ça Kanon ?" J'ai mal, si mal, pourquoi me dit il ça, je ne le crois pas. Et pourtant, il s'habille, des larmes me brulent les yeux, il part, je m'effondre comment peut il m'abandonner de la sorte.

_Depuis aujourd'hui, je suis seul  
En vivant sans voir ton visage souriant  
En pensant toutes ces choses tristes  
J'ai mis un point d'interrogation à la signification de vivre._

Voila cinq jours que je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi, ma boite vocale va finir par exploser, j'ai tout de même repondut à Teruki, pour qu'il ne previenne pas la police !! Avec lui on ne sait jamais. Mais toutes ces personnes peuvent bien se faire du soucis pour moi je m'en fiche, lui il ne m'a pas appellé une fois...pas une seul fois il ne c'est inquiété de ne plus me voir aux repetitions, peut etre que Teruki lui a donné une raison à mon abscence ? Non, Kanon n'est pas stupide à ce point ? et puis ça m'est egale, il peut bien m'oublier...mais moi je ne peux pas, je l'aime de toute mon ame, sans lui je ne suis plus rien

"Bonjour vous etes bien chez Kanon et Miku, nous ne sommes pas la pour vous repondre, ou alors trop occupé...Hey mais pourquoi tu dis ça!! tais toi ça enrregistre la ! bon ba laissez un message on essayera de vous rappeller, biiiiiiiip" je n'ai toujours pas eu le courrage de changer le message...si il revenait...

"Miku, c'est Teruki, decroche s'il te plait !! Miku ? t'es la ? je sais que t'es la alors decroche s'il te plait !!!...si tu decroches pas je viens...tut tut tut" Il n'a qu'à venir, je n'aurais qu'à pas lui ouvrire, je ne veut voir personne, je ne veux plus jamais voir personne...jamais

_Ah, j'ai voulu être toujours avec toi, ne me laisses pas  
Ah, Toujours...  
N'en a t-il pas ainsi été dès le début ?  
Ah, je commence à m'alarmer  
Je marche sur le chemin des  
Questions qui n'ont pas réponse  
Ah, En vérité je t'ai aimée_

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je ne sortirais pas de ce lit, il commence à en perdre son odeur, je veux la sentir j'usqu'à la derniere seconde, on frappe toujours, et si c'était lui ? non impossible.

"Miku, c'est Teruki, ouvre cette porte !! Si t'as fais une bêtise je te botte les fesses Miku !!! Miku ouvre bordel !!!!!!! Miku, si tu n'ouvres pas cette portes dans les cinq secondes je la defonce t'as compris !!!!" Je me resigne, j'ouvre la porte, Teruki est en pleure, pourquoi ?

"Putain tu m'as fais une de ces peur espece de baka" Je le regarde, et je retourne en direction de ce doux cercueil, seul reste de notre amour, voyant que je me dirige vers la chambre Teruki me retient

"N'y va pas, tu te fais du mal pour rien !! viens on va s'assoire sur le canapé" Je n'eprouve aucune resistance, à quoi bon, de toute façon, je n'ai plus de force, je ne pourrais pas resister bien longtemps, Teruki le sent bien.

"Depuis combein de temps n'as tu plus mangé ?"

"J'en sais rien, deux, peut etre trois jours, je sais plus..." Il se leve et va dans la cuisine, je l'entend ouvrire le frigo, c'est unitule, je n'ai pas faim !! Il revient avec un plateau, je ne me sent pas de taille à l'afronter

"mange quelque chose !! je veux pas savoir si t'as faim ou pas je te dis de manger sinon tu va t'ecrouler !!" Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de repondre, je suis tellement fatigué que je n'arrive même pas à soutenir son regard, je me resigne une fois de plus, je mange le sandwich qu'il m'a fait. Il attend que j'ai fini "Miku, tu peux pas rester comme ça, regarde toi, on dirait un cadavre !! frenchement tu fais peur à voir !!" Je ne peux retenir mes larmes, les nerfs laches "Parle moi Miku, je t'en pris dit quelque chose !! ce silence est horrible !!!"

"Je...Je voudrais mourire" Je me jette dans ses bras et je pleure, je manque d'air, ma poitrine me brule et pourtant ça me fait du bien de pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à pleurer sur son epaule, mais pas une fois Teruki n'a essayé de me repousser. Quand je releve enfin la tête, la nuit est deja presque tombée dehors, Teruki ne dit rien, il attend. "Pourquoi ?" Je me tourne vers lui "Pourquoi il est parti ?"

"Je...j'en sais rien Miku, il ne nous a rien dit" Mes yeux me brule mais je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer. "Ca n'allait pas entre vous en ce moment ?"

"Non, tout aller bien, on été vraiment bien enssemble...enfin je crois...je sais plus" Teruki semble mal à l'aise, il ne sais sans doute pas quoi dire, je le comprend. La derniere chose dont je me souvient, est de l'avoir remercié...

Je me reveille dans notre...mon lit, les rideaux sont tirés, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, car je suis sans doute entrain de rever, je sens la chaleur d'un corp contre moi, surement un rêve. Et pourtant cela semble si reel !! J'ouvre les yeux, à quoi bon se complaindre dans un rêve. Mais malgrés le peu de lumiere, je vois bien que quelqu'un est allongé pres de moi et qu'il me serre doucement dans ses bras !! Il bouge, il a du sentir que j'étais reveillé

"Tu as pu dormir un peu ?" C'est Teruki, il est donc resté pret de moi tout ce temps !!_ Teruki..._

"Un peu..." Je ne le vois pas mais je le sent me sourire

"Dans ce cas je veux que tu te rendorme, car demain tu viens à la repetition !! je ne veux rien entendre tu viens !!"

"Hai..." Moi aussi ça ce manque.

_Quand on s'est retourné c'est tellement facile de pleurer  
Je veux rire  
Je veux rire avec toi  
Je ne pourrai plus jamais rire  
Blessé  
Triste  
Je veux verser  
Si je pense à toi, la tristesse m'envahit  
Silencieusement, Silencieusement, je m'effondre._

Je sors enfin de chez moi, ça me fait drole, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde ! C'est peut etre vrai que je ressemble à un cadavre !! Teruki n'a peut etre pas tord !! Teruki...il est resté pres de moi tout le temps, il ne m'a pas laissé seul, et je lui en suis tres reconnaissant !! Sans lui qui sais ce que j'aurais fait... Même si les repetitions me manque, j'ai peur !! peur de le revoir, peur de devoir l'affronter, de devoir croiser son regard !!. Mais je dois le faire, pour le groupe ! oui je ne dois pas meller le groupe à mes problemes !! On se raproche du studio, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds pese une tonne, chaque pas est plus douloureux que le precedent, et pourtant je ne cesse pas d'avancer !! une fois devant la porte je ne peut plus avancer, mes pieds refuse de bouger, et je prefere fixer le sol afin que Teruki ne voit pas mes larmes.

"Ano, Je sais que c'est dure, demo, tu dois le faire !! tu ne peus pas rester cloitrer indefiniment chez toi et puis...il faudra bien que tu le vois un jour !!!"

"...Oui...mais...ça me fais tellement mal à l'interieure.." Je serre ma main contre ma poitrine, puis je reprend mes esprits, defroissant ma chemise je tente de me donner une apparence potable, j'essuie mes yeux et fait un grand sourrie à Teruki qui me le rend, et même si je ne le sent pas rassurer ça me fait du bien. Nous sommes devant la porte et les bruit d'une guitare que l'on accorde parviennent à filtrer au travers. Il est la juste deriere, je n'arrive pas à tendre la main pour ouvrire la frontiere qui nous separe. Comment va-t-il reagire ? comment dois je me comporter à son egard ? est ce que je vais pouvoir me retenir de jetter sur lui, lui demandant pardon pour une faute que je ne me souviens pas avoir commise ? Lui demandant pardon pour toutes les raisons qui auraient pu lui donner envi de partir apres tant de temps passé enssemble ! Teruki fait pivoter la poignet et nous rentrons.

"Okaeri Mikuuuuuuuu !!" Bou se jette sur moi, il est vraiment adorable, dans son etreinte il en profite pour me glisser un 'gambatte' à l'oreille. Quand il me lache je tente un regard vers Kanon, il semble pris de passion pour une de ses cordes, tant mieux...Nous commençon à repeter, ça fait du bien, j'ai l'impression de me liberer d'un poid enorme en chantant, si tout ce passe de la sorte desormé, cela devrait bien se passer, je vais continuer à l'ignorer et qui sais avec le temps peu etre que je finirais par l'oublier...du moin j'essaye de m'en persuder, c'est ce que j'ai de mieu à faire. Viens le moment de la pause, à peine suis je descendu de la scene que je me rend compte que Teruki et Bou on quittés la salle, me laissant seul avec lui...peut etre l'on-t-il fait expres, ou bien Teruki avait il tout simplement envi d'un moment d'intimité avec son koi qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieur jours. Il pose sa guitard, sans doute va-t-il sortir pour prendre l'air, je dois dire quelque chose, il prend sa veste, c'est vrai que les temps c'est rafraichi, vite il faut que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire, il fait tourner la poignet de la porte

"Tu as l'air d'aller bien..." les mots sont sortit tout seul, il se retourne vers moi, comme si il avait redouté que je lui adresse la parole avant qu'il n'est pu fuir.

"Merci, toi...toi aussi..." Tu parles, je ressemble à rien, mais je t'ai sans doute géné et troublé avec ma question...je comprend.

"Tu...tu me manque..." Non k'so c'était la derniere chose à faire, laisser parler mon coeur...

"...toi aussi..." C'est un murmur, il quitte la piece en courrant...mais est ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a dit...

_Quand je le comprendrai, les larmes auront déjà surgi  
Je veux disparaître  
Je veux mourir  
Je veux redevenir fou_

Depuis que Teruki m'a raccompagné chez moi à la fin de la repetition les mots de Kanon ne cesse de resonner dans ma tete...je lui manquerais ? alors pourquoi est il parti ? je ne comprend plus rien !! il me manque à en mourir je n'en peux plus du vide qui reigne dans cet appartement j'ai froid, terriblement froid, à l'interieur. Il faut que je me rechauffe que j'oublie, mais comment ? je me dirige dans ma cuisine, finissant tout les accol sur les quels je met la main, même le vin de cuisine, mes idées s'embrouille, j'ai toujours aussi froid...je vais sortir ça me fera du bien.

_Rattraper tous les jours par ces douces tentations,  
Drogues et femmes, j'ai pensé que sa n'importait pas  
Avec cette fille que j'ai connue dans le club  
J'ai pris ma drogue et nous avons eu du sexe en extase._

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je marche, je sais même pas ou je suis. Tiens, un barre est encore ouvert, je rentre, il fait trop froid pour rester dehors. La piecee st enfumée, j'etouffe, j'arrive cependant à me trainer sur une chaise, face au contoire. Un homme trapu, à la mine pas tres rassurante se penche vers moi, il me demnde ce que je veux boire, mais je n'ai pas le temps de repondre que deja une voix le fait à ma place.

"Donne nous deux bieres, c'st moi qui invite !" La "voix" s'installe à mes cotés " Salut ! moi c'est Ai et toi ?" !je ne la distingue pas clairement, mais cela semble etre une tres belle femme, elle me regarde en souriant, qu'est ce qu'elle me veut.

"Je...Miku"

"C'est mignon !" Je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester ici, que dirais Kanon si il savait ou je suis aller trainer !! et il serait furieux de me voir parler avec une telle femme !...Kanon...Mais yeux me brule, je ne peux retenir mes larmes, je suis fatigué mes jambes ne me porte plus, je m'effondre.

Ou suis-je, je ne reconnais pas cette odeure et ce lit... j'ouvre les yeux, ma tête me fait horriblement soufre, mais ou suis-je, cette piece ne me dit absolument rien, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer, la derniere chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir essayé de de quitter ce club...apres plus rien. Je m'assoie au bord du lit, les rideau son tiré mais la lumiere blanchatre qui filtre au dessous me laisse croire que la matin n'est toujours pas lever. La porte derire moi grince je me retourne. C'est une femme, vetu d'un yukata blanc, qui est ce...je l'ai deja vu quelque part...oui...au club, c'est elle qui m'affort à boire...qu'est ce qu'elle fait là...

"Tu es enfin reveillé ! comment tu te sens ?"

"Je...ou suis-je, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Tu es chez moi...dans mon lit...tu t'es evanoui dans le club alors je t'ai rammené !"

"Chez vous ?" J'essaye de ma relever amis j'ai la tête qui tourne, je ferme les yeux, mais je sens que lit s'affece à coté de moi.

"Tu sais que tu es tres beau..." Je leve els yeux vers elle, pourquoi dit elle ça ? soudain je me rend compte que je suis nu, comment ? je tend la main deriere moi pour me cacher avec le drap, mais elle pose sa main sur la mienne. "Ne te cache aps, je viens de te dire que ej te trouvais tres beau" Elle raproche son visage du mien et snas que je m'y attende elle m'embrasse, Puis me regarde dans les yeux, quel magnifique sourrie. Elle m'embrasse de nouveau, mais cette fois elle laisser aller sa main libre sur mon tors, sa main est douce, tout comme sa carresse, je ne peux m'empecher de fremir. Repondant à son baiser avec passion, je la fais baculer sur le lit avec force, avant de la liberer de son yukata, sous lequel elle est nue. Je me laisser aller à cette passion brulante...de toute façon qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre.

_Ah, j'ai appelé ma mascotte aimée, celle que j'ai eue seulement pour une nuit  
Sale ??, en déplaçant tes hanches du haut  
Vers le bas juste comme je voulais que ce soit  
Ah, tu me procures du bonheur, avec tes mouvements rythmiques  
Ah, ma fille, cette nuit fut parfaite_

Je n'ai pas reussi à m'endormir apres ça, par contre elle n'a eu aucun mal, ses ceveux blond ondulés eparpillé sur l'oreillé elle est si paisible comparer à la nuit que nous venons de passer. Je n'arrete pas de penser...à lui...je culpabilise, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahis, d'habitude c'est avec lui que je passe mes samedi soir et mes dimanche matin...

_Ces jours où tous les deux nous suivions nos caprices  
N'ont pas été un mensonge  
Je me suis dit à moi-même " continue à combattre"  
Entre la solitude et l'abandon  
La faiblesse a été plus forte que la raison_

_Tout en lui faisant l'amour, je lui mordillais le tors il adorais ça, et moi j'adorais l'entendre gemir de palsir me supliant de stoper cette douce torture dont il ne se lassait jamais. Juste par plaisir je ralentis le rythme de mes haches, il se tortille, j'adore lui faire coup._

_"ha..Mi..Miku ayku...onegai, encore" je ne continuais pas pour autant, continuant de l'embasser dans le cou avant de la bailloner de mes levres. D'une main je me saisissais de sa virilité, la sarassant, pour lui donner toujours plus de palsir, avant de reprendre ma danse, pour notre plaisir à tout les deux. apres quoi je m'allonger sur lui, m'enlassant de ses bras il me remerciait._

_"Merci...à toi aussi mon amour, je t'aime tellement."_

_"Moi aussi je t'aime". En generale quand je me reveillé le matin il n'était deja plus dans le lit, il adorait nous preparer un petit dejeuné au lit, que l'on ne finissait pas en genrale... apres quoi on passait la journée couché, soit à s'embrasser, soit à faire l'amour, soit à discuter tout en parcourant de nos corps de caresses. C'était tellement bon..._

Voila que je pleure, il me manque tellement, je n'avais pas le droit de coucher avec cette fille...Kanon pourquoi ?

_Quand on s'est retourné c'est tellement facile de pleurer  
Je veux rire  
Je veux rire avec toi  
Je ne pourrai plus jamais rire  
Blessé  
Triste  
Je veux verser  
Si je pense à toi, la tristesse m'envahit  
Silencieusement, Silencieusement, je m'effondre._

_"On arrete"..."Noux deux c'était pas fait pour marcher"..."c'est finit nous deux" _ces mots sonnaient tellment faux ce jour la, surtout venant de ta bouche. tu avais l'air si triste !! alors pourquoi ? Apres tros année merveilleuses !! Ils nous a fallu presqu'un an pour nous aimer et en quelque seconde tu as tout detruis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir tout gaché !! qu'est ce que tu me caches ? De toute façon je sais que je ne trouverais jamais de reponse à celle-la et que malgres tout je devrais vivre avec 'elle' sur ma conscience. Je sors du lit j'en peux plus de rester ici. Mais vetement son plié sur une chaise, je les prend et trouve la salle de main. Une bonne douche m'aide à retrouver les idées claire, apres quoi je part, ne laissant deriere moi qu'un souvenir, rien de plus. Et je retourne à l'appartement, au moin la bas j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu de toi avec moi.

_Tu m'as dit quelques mots chaque jour  
Merci, Merci, Je t'aime  
Dans le lieu où nous nous sommes connus  
Par ma faute  
Seulement je m'effondrerai_

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il m'a dis ces mots horrible et je me suis fait une raison ! apres tout c'est son choix et je le respecte...même si c'est pas amour...Chaque jours je vais aux repetitions comme si de rien n'était, nous recommençons même à rire enssemble, ça me fait chaud au coeur. C'est si bon de pouvoir partager des moments avec lui de nouveau. Et puis même si nous ne sommes qu'ami c'est deja ça !! et je agrde malgres tout espoire au fond de mon coeur qu'un jour je comprendrais pourquoi. En attendant je reste pres de lui, et qui sais peut etre que j'arriverais à reconquerire son coeur...

Teruki était sorti pour fumer une cigarette, en compagnie de Kanon. La journée était ensolleillée, ça ne donnait pas envie de travailler enfermé dans un local toute la journée ! masi bon ils n'avaient pas vraiment la choix.

"T'en veux une ?" Teruki tend son paquet à Kanon qui refuse d'un signe de tête. "Dis, est ce que je peux te poser une question ?" Teruki s'empourpra et Kanon afficha un faible sourrie

"Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais oser meposer la question ! vas y je t'ecoute !"

"Ano, tu sais tres bien ce que je vais te demander ! je vais te poser la question qui brule les levres de Miku depuis deja deux semaines, Pourquoi ? Pourquio avoir rompu avec lui ?" Kanon fixa le sol, comme si il cherchait les mots juste

"Par ce que je pouvais aps faire autrement, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre !"

"Par ce que tu trouves qu'il n'a pas souffert !"

"Si bien sur mais, ça lui passera, ça va deja mieu même, mais c'est surtout pour le suite que je ne voulais plus qu'il pense à moi !" Soudain Kanon fondit en larme à la grande surprise de Teruki qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il passa son bras autour de ses epaules le reconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait, cherchant à tout prix un moyen de changer de sujet. Kanon commença à se calmer se redressant il essuya ses yeux rougit. "Excuse moi, c'est..les nerfs"

"C'est pas grave...tiens j'y pense mais tu devais pas aller chez le medecin y'à deux trois semaines ? ça va mieux ? qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?" _Avec ce genre de sujet de conversation je risque pas grand chose et au moins je change radicalement de sujet !_ Kanon fixa le ciel, puis tourna ses yeux sombre vers son ami, afficha un faible sourire avant de repondre.

"Je suppose qu'en tant que leader tu as le droit de savoir ! de totue façon je ne contais pas te le cacher encore longtemps ! seulement tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler à Miku !! Sinon tout ça n'aura servis à rien !!" Teruki semblait completement perdu, mais de quoi diable parlait donc Kanon ! "Le medecin a dit...que j'allais mourir.

Owari.

Kamisama OO je savias des le depart comme cette fic aller se terminer mais je pensais pas que ça serait si dure à ecrire !! Non serieusement j'ai mis au moins trente seconde à taper le dernier mot !! c'est horrible ' enfin bref je suis contente d'avoir bouclé ma premiere one shot !! En plus je la trouve ni top courte ni trop longue J'espere qu'elle vous aura plus ' sur ce je vais retourner au dossier de mon option theatre pour le bac youpi... par ce que mine de rien la bac est dans moins d'un mois XDD et j'ai rien de mieux à faire que de finir mes fan fic XDDDD Domage que ça soit pas une option au bac iens Oo faudrait peut etre le proposer à l'academie non ?...bon ok j'arret de rever et je vais reviser XDDD ja ne !!!!

Nana-chan (13/05/07 ; 14h27)


End file.
